The present invention relates to electronic alarm timepieces which generate alarms at the time when the alarms are set.
Since digital electronic timepieces can be multi-functioned more easily than analogue electronic timepieces, electronic alarm timepieces of the digital type have come into general use by their capacity for generating the alarms at the proper alarm time in a optimum size, and with low cost.
The types of the conventional electronic alarm timepieces can be roughly divided into two; namely electronic alarm timepieces which generate the alarm once a day in which the content of the alarm time memory circuits are reset when the alarms are generated at the alarm time, and every day electronic alarm timepieces in which alarm time memory circuits are not reset even if the alarm is generated, but the alarms are driven at the set time every day. These two kinds of electronic alarm timepieces respectively have advantages and disadvantages as follows. Namely, the electronic alarm timepieces which generate the alarm once a day are inconvenient with respect to the operability since the alarm times are reset once the alarm is generated, therefore, when the alarm times are set again, hour, minute and figure must be set again by a switching operation. While with respect to the everyday electronic alarm timepieces, the alarm time memory circuits must be reset in case the alarms are not necessary and if necessary, the alarms must be set again. Thus, since the conventional electronic alarm timepieces require various kinds of switching operations, the electronic alarm timepieces provided with the simple switching mechanisms are expected.
On the other hand, since the conventional electronic alarm timepieces are provided with only one function, the function doesn't work well when the alarms are not necessary.